


Time Warp

by three_days_late



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: "is anyone going to parent this?", Canonical Human Experimentation, Dad Franky (One Piece), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Human Experimentation, Time Travel, Whump, and then doesn't wait for an answer, franky sees a child with no real father figure and goes:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: When Franky's time machine sends him and Sanji back in time, they land in Germa, 21 years in the past. Franky gets help from Germa's little princess to help repair the time machine, meanwhile Sanji is recruited to help out the pregnant queen.
Relationships: Franky & Vinsmoke Reiju, Franky & Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Sora
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139261
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Time Warp

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit out of hand lengthwise, so now it's a multichapter fic. It'll probably be only two or three chapters, but I will not be able to finish it today, so I'm just going to post the first bit today for Febuwhump and then finish the rest of it later.
> 
> So here's my [Febuwhump](https://febuwhump.tumblr.com/) day 15 prompt: ~~"Run. Don't look back."~~ alternate prompt: Time travel.

“You built a what?” Sanji asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and willed the oncoming headache away.

“Time machine,” Franky stated like that wasn’t the most ridiculous thing anyone ever said ever, “At least it’s supposed to be, I think. I only found like, half the blueprints in Vegapunk’s lab, so I’ve basically been winging it from there.”

“So,” he gestured towards the stone hallway they were standing in, which could have been any hallway in any stone building it was so nondescript, yet it seemed familiar to him somehow, “Where are we?”

Franky hummed and sniffed the air, “The past, I think.”

“You _think_?”

He shrugged, “Could be the future?”

Sanji was tempted to bang his head against the wall until he passed out, “But do you know where physically we are? Because it’s definitely not the Sunny.”

“Yeah,” he glanced around, and nodded, “No clue. I’m stumped.”

“Let me get this straight, we don’t know where we are. We don’t know _when_ we are.” He reached into his pocket for a cigarette, then remembered he’d left his cigarettes in the kitchen, because he was only planning on quickly giving Franky his snack and heading back, not getting lost in time, “Can we get back?”

“Maybe?” he held up the square device that had apparently brought them here, “I’m still fiddling with it so I don’t know how it works.”

Sanji’s eye twitched.

“Also,” Franky gave it a shake. Some things rattled inside of it, and Sanji noticed that it wasn’t glowing anymore, “Don’t wanna bum you out, but it might be broken.”

Sanji was going to kill him. Slice him up into very fine pieces, fillet him, and feed him to the others, metal bits and all.

“Where is she?” A familiar voice boomed down the hall, freezing Sanji in place.

He knew where they were.

Franky peered curiously down the hall, but Sanji was already opening the nearest door and shoving him through. He managed to follow him in and shut the door behind them just as Vinsmoke Judge and his entourage turned into the hallway.

“Fucking shit,” Sanji cursed under his breath as he peered out of a crack in the door, “Your shitty box brought us to Germa.”

“Germa?” Franky towered over him to peek out the door too, “Isn’t that your-”

“Yes,” he hissed, “Shut up.”

“So, we might get to see Little Sanji,” he said, “Super.”

He stomped on his foot, hard.

“According to her attendants, she should be in her rooms,” one of the men in the white coat hoovering around Judge answered.

“We were just in her rooms!” Judge barked, “She’s not there!”

“She’s nine months pregnant with quadruplets,” another one said, “She can’t have gotten far.”

Quadruplets? No it couldn’t be...could it? Did that shitty time machine actually work?

“If we don’t perform the final procedure today, then the whole experiment will fall apart,” another scientist clicked his tongue.

“I know that,” Judge growled, “ _She_ knows that.” He snarled and turned to snap at the scientists, “Find her!”

“Yes sir!” They saluted and left.

Judge turned and continued down and out of the hallway.

Sanji opened the door and poked his head out, making sure the coast was clear before leaving the closet.

“Quadruplets, huh?” Franky said as he followed him, “Don’t you have a bunch of brothers or something?”

“Yeah,” he sighed and ran a hand down his face, “They were probably talking about my mom, which means your shitty time machine worked.”

“Oh,” he said with a frown.

“What?”

“It’s just, I was looking forward to meeting Little Sanji, but it sounds like you haven’t been born yet.”

He kicked his shin, but the metal fucker didn’t even feel it, “We’ve got more important things to worry about, like getting your shitty box working again so we can get the fuck home!”

“You there!” Another voice shouted.

Acting on instinct, Sanji shoved Franky back in the closet and shut the door. He turned to face a portly maid and gave her his best smile, “Yes?”

“Don’t you ‘yes’ me,” she said as she grabbed his wrist and started dragging him away, “Queen Sora is in need of an attendant, so instead of slacking off, go make yourself useful and see what she needs.”

“I, uh,” he glanced back at the closet, “Surely someone else could-”

“Oh, you’d like that wouldn’t you,” she snapped, “Well too bad. The King has everyone else busy running the latest experiment, so you’ll have to step up and do something to help the Queen too.”

Before Sanji could think of something to say to get out of it, the maid shoved him through a door and he stood face to face with his mother.

* * *

Franky was slightly miffed that Sanji shoved him into a closet then wandered off with some maid. But he couldn’t really blame him. He was going to go hang out with his mom, and that was super.

His main goal right now should be, as Sanji had so eloquently put it, getting his shitty box working again so they could get the fuck home. Germa was supposed to be a super scientific kingdom, right? The angry dude from before was talking about experiments, so there must be a lab or something he could use to get this thing working again. All he had to do was find it before anyone found him.

No problem.

He opened the closet door and saw a little girl standing outside.

“Oh, excuse me,” he said as he slowly shut the door again.

Maybe if he just waited she’d get bored and go away?

A soft knocking came from the door, “Hello? Mr. Robot? Are you there?”

Franky sighed, he always had a weakness for kids, and opened the door, “May I help you?”

She stared up at him with bright blue eyes, her pink hair falling delicately over one eye, and he noticed that her eyebrows curled at the end, not unlike a certain cook he knew.

So, this must be Sanji’s sister.

“Are you,” she squinted and stared up at him, “really a robot?”

“Beep boop,” he switched into his robot voice, “I am the Frank-o-bot 4000, the latest in closet-hiding robotics.” She giggled, so he continued, “And what is your – meep moop – designation?”

“Reiju.”

“Beep boop,” he slowly went through the jerky robotic motions and extended his hand, “Nice to meet you. Reiju.”

She giggled again and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you too, Frank-o-bot 4000, but shouldn’t you be in the lab with the other robots?”

“Yes. It appears I have – meep moop - gotten lost.”

She hummed and tapped her lips, “Should robots always know where they are?”

“I have been infected with the – beep boop – Roronoa Virus,” he said, “My internal tracking sensors are – meep moop – malfunctioning.”

“Sounds scary,” she smiled, “I could show you where the lab is, if you want.”

“That would be. Appreciated,” he turned his legs into tank treads and held out his hand, “Hop aboard. The Frank-o-bot 4000 is the latest in Princess Transporting robotics.”

Reiju giggled, taking his hand and settling easily into his lap as she showed him the way.


End file.
